Heisting is Magic
by mariofan48
Summary: The group of heisters in Payday 2 are robbing the Benevolent Bank. The day after they succeed, they get a mysterious contract set up by Bain, and it's something they never expected.


_A/N: For the sake of this story, Equestria is not an alternate world, but a country on Earth, I didn't think a portal to Equestria would fit in with Payday 2, so I made Equestria as if it was another country, but don't worry, it's still the same as it is in the show. Just wanted to inform everyone of that._

3:00PM, Washington DC, Benevolent Bank

"Got a guard over here." Dallas tagged the roaming guard to get a good idea of where the guard was heading.

"Don't let us down, Dallas." Bain's voice was heard over the portable intercoms. "You're almost there, now just check the managers computer to activate the final protocol so you can open the vault. I'm willing to bet they'll be some juicy stuff in there." Dallas started heading back towards the manager's office, sneakily. "You don't have to tell me twice." he responded. "Okay... hacking, hacking, hacking, and... done."  
"Dallas hasn't been detected yet." Switching over to Chains and Hoxton outside the bank. "How long do you think he'll be able to last?" Chains asked. "I don't know." Hoxton Replied. "But he's doing a pretty damn good job."

"Alright, the vault is unlocked." Bain's voice was once again heard. "Now, get back there and open up the vault." Dallas sneaked his way further into the bank looking for the vault, and god knows he didn't want to disappoint Bain or The Dentist.

"Found it."

"Good, now open it up." Came Bain's voice. "I'm gonna be calling that bus to ram the wall and get you guys out, be sure to be ready with all the loot." Chains and Hoxton took that as their signal and started making their way into the bank, they met up with Dallas inside the vault.

"Shame Wolf wasn't able to join us today." Chains said as he put his mask on.

Hoxton's actions replicated Chains. "Well, it's not everyday you gotta go to a relatives wedding, is it?" Hoxton asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I'm happy for him and all, but he's gonna be missing a damn good heist." Chains replied.

"Okay, okay." Dallas said. "Lets save the small talk for later, help me start opening these cells up. Chains, you got the keychain?" Chains held up the key rack for all of them to see.  
"Yep, right here."  
"Good, lets start trying these keys one at a time. If the 3 of us try different doors, we'll get done and be out of here a lot quicker." Chains passed one set of keys to each heister, and each one went to there own door.

"Gold bags behind here, and money bags behind here. It'll make it easier for us to keep track of. Oh, and don't worry about the deposit boxes." Dallas said.

The group kept trying their keys, eventually, all the vault cell doors were open and they started organizing the loot by type.

"Alright then." Dallas began. "Now that we got all the bags, we just have to wait for-" Their portable intercoms went off. "That's Bain right now."  
"Okay, I got the bus coming in right now, get as many bags as you can and leg it, because that alarm is about to go off like Wildifre." Bain said.

"It's finally time to put these weapons to good use." Chains said, cocking his assault rifle.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Hoxton brought a shotgun to the party.

"I was aiming for stealth so I got pretty low armor and weapons, you guys think you can cover me?" Dallas asked.

"Uh huh, we gotcha covered, buddy."  
"Good, here comes the bus." The bus rammed through the wall, at the sounds of the alarm they rushed out of the vault killing the guards in their path. They threw the bags into the bus and ran back to get more, and more, and more. Once all the bags we're in the bus, it was just a matter of getting them to the van.  
"It's a motherfucking Bulldozer!" Dallas shouted.  
"I think I see a cloaker!" Chains said.

"We got the bags in the bus, lets get training em to the van!"  
They trained the bags of gold and money until they were loaded with everything, having completely looting the vault, they felt good.

"All the bags are in the van, lets get going!" Dallas shouted as Chains was covering his teammates, backing up towards the van.  
"We're off!" The van driver took off as fast as he could

"Well I'll be damned!" Bain's voice was heard once again. "The Benevolent Bank has finally been robbed. Outstanding work, gentlemen!"

5:00PM, Washington DC, The Safehouse

Dallas, Hoxton, and Chains had just arrived back from the safehouse after completing their latest heist.

"Whew, I'm beat after all that." Dallas just came back upstairs from putting all the money away and part of it into their offshore. They hid all that stuff in the basement.

"I don't blame you." Chains began. "If anything, that heist took more out of you then it did us, because you were the one in the bank most of the time, even though we were the ones with heavy armor and heavy weapons."

"Yo Chains." Hoxton called. "Can you throw me a beer?" He asked.  
"Sure thing, but I don't want you getting shitfaced, no doubt where gonna have another contract to do tomorrow." Chains threw the can of beer to Hoxton, who caught it in his palm.

"Thanks." He said before popping the lid open and started to drink.

8:00 PM

"Hey, Dallas, we need to talk." Bain was leaving a message on Dallas's mobile, after several failed attempts to contact him through the intercoms. "I have you three set for a new contract tomorrow, but it's going to be different then what you're used too. Call me back when you get a chance and we'll discuss." Bain hung up the phone. "Dallas always goes to sleep early..." He sighed.

8:00AM, The next day

Dallas looked towards his phone to see that Bain had left him a message last night.  
"Bain left me a message?" Dallas asked himself. "That's strange." He said as he picked up the phone and listened to the message. He immediately tried to ring him up on the intercom but when that failed he just called Bain back and sat down.

"Yo, Bain. What is it about this new contract you have for us?" Dallas asked.

"Yo, Dallas, I'm glad I was finally able to contact you. Listen, as I'm sure you already know I said this contract was going to be a little bit different then what your used to." He said.

"Okay, fine, but what exactly does that mean?" Hoxton was looking at his older brother with the fixed look on his face.

"You're... going to be flying. The contractor lives in another part of the world." Bain said.

"You're bullshiting me, Bain." Dallas responded.

"Boy, if you believe that's me bullshitting you wait until you hear what else I know about the contract." Bain said kind of smugly.  
"I'm listening..." Dallas calmly said.

"You're going to be flying to another country, It's called Equestria." Bain was trying to hold his laughs in from how silly he deemed that name to be.  
"What?!" Dallas said. "What kind of country is named Equestria!?"  
"Apparently, this one is." Bain had responded to him. "It gets even funnier, this 'Equestria' is the only country in the world that is inhabited by talking ponies. Not humans."  
"Okay, Bain, obviously you had so much beer last night your completely fucking shitfaced. What is the real reason you called me?"

Bain sighed. "If that's hard enough to believe, our contractor's name is 'Vinyl Scratch'."  
"Vinyl Scratch, what kind of name is that!?" Dallas started getting frustrated.  
"I'm not lying to you, Dallas."

"You really expect me to believe that, Bain!? It all sounds like a fucking fairy tale!"  
"You can convert the bits you get into American dollars once you fly back." Bain said.

"Bits?" Dallas asked. "What the fuck are bits?!"  
"Bits are the currency of Equestria." Bain responded.

"If all this turns out to be fake I'm going to fucking kill you..." Dallas decided that it was not really a big deal whether they stole 'bits' or dollars.

"For a country you've, and by extent, I've just heard about you seem to know a lot about it."  
"Well, yeah." Bain responded. "This 'Vinyl' person has told me everything we need to know in order to pull of this heist successfully, then when we fly back, we can convert everything we stole into dollars. It's actually quite easy." Bain said. "Besides, it's my job to know about all the heists your going on."

"Alright, fine." Dallas said. "Just this once. I'll be willing to believe you on this, despite how crazy it sounds. So, when do we start?"  
"12:00PM Sharp." Bain said. "I'll be getting a plane for you right away, get packed, bring weapons, and what not. The plane will arrive for you at the airport in about an hour. Oh, and don't worry, I'll still be able to contact you from here even when your in Equestria. I'll give you the details of the heist when you set foot in there." Bain hung up the phone.

Dallas hung up as well and looked over to see his younger brother staring intently at him.  
"Soooo... what happened?" Hoxton asked.  
"You know, I think we have a really long day ahead for all three of us..."


End file.
